


Rhys no!

by Screams_in_anxiety



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Good Parent Handsome Jack (Borderlands), Other, Siren Rhys, Trans Rhys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 11:15:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20814221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Screams_in_anxiety/pseuds/Screams_in_anxiety
Summary: Another group chatP.s Wilhelm is Rhys dad and Tim is his papa <3





	1. Chapter 1

Handsome Jack:Handsy

Rhys:Rhys Yes

Timothy Lawrence:Meow

Wilhelm:Rhys no

Vaughn:go nuts bro

August:please don't

Fiona:Bitch

Maya:Queen

Sasha:Better bitch

Yvette:Rhys handle your man!

Angel:I hate this

Zer0:Jack needs to stop

Zane Flynt:Im not drunk enough  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rhys Yes:I'mma do it papa,Dad!

Rhys no:Son no 

Meow:go for it kid!

Rhys no:Tim!

Meow:I mean no Jack is a very bad guy and you can't protect yourself??

Rhys Yes:ha jokes on you I'm already doing it!

Rhys no:Don't do this Rhys his just going to break your heart

Meow:and then we'd have to kill him and his very hard to kill we would know!

Rhys Yes:But he cute

Meow:valid point continue

Rhys Yes:see Dad papa has no problem with it!!

Meow:oh I have many problems but it's your life and Jake knows better than to hurt you :)

Rhys no:fine but I'm watching one wrong move from him and it's over got it?

Rhys Yes:Fineeeee dad I guess

Rhys no:now what do you want for dinner?

Rhys Yes:hmm oh I know let's have mac'n'chesse!!

Meow:alright Rhys sweetie come help me make it

Rhys Yes:okay coming papa!

Rhys no:his going to be the death of us

Meow:yes but at least he's happy now come on and help us or no kisses~

Rhys no:okay okay only because I'll miss your kisses

Meow:that all? I knew you only wanted my kisses I'm telling Rhys!

Rhys no:haha very funny but I'd miss you as well

Meow:awww I'd miss you too!~

Rhys Yes:Dad Papa stop being cute for a moment and help me!

Meow:alright sweetie

Rhys no:death of us


	2. Howdy Jack!

Handsome Jack:Handsy

Rhys:Rhys Yes

Timothy Lawrence:Meow

Wilhelm:Rhys no

Vaughn:go nuts bro

August:please don't

Fiona:Bitch

Maya:Queen

Sasha:Better bitch

Yvette:Rhys handle your man!

Angel:I hate this

Zer0:Jack needs to stop

Zane Flynt:Im not drunk enough  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rhys Yes:Howdy Jack!!

Handsy:hey kitten what's up?

Rhys Yes:uhh ha well I have a question!

Handsy:and that is?

Rhys Yes:well that is a very good question I forgotten??

Handsy:bullshit hurry up and ask it!

Rhys Yes:hmm I actually did forget it!!

Handsy:ask it kitten I don't bite

Rhys Yes:says you!! Papa says you bite a lot!

Handsy:yeah well I don't bite right now so ask!

Rhys Yes:wanttogoonadatewithme?

Handsy:kitten believe it or not I can't understand that

Rhys Yes:oh um want to go on a date with me?  
Rhys Yes:it's totally fine if you don't want to!!!!

Handsy:sure I'll pick you up in a few

Rhys Yes:Right now!?

Handsy:yep wear something nice kitten won't you?

Rhys Yes:sure!


	3. Help!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Should make this clear Rhys is a adult everyone is Rhys is not really tims and wils kid but they think of each other like that!! And Rhys mtf slowly but surely!? <3

Handsome Jack:Handsy

Rhys:Rhys Yes

Timothy Lawrence:Meow

Wilhelm:Rhys no

Vaughn:go nuts bro

August:please don't

Fiona:Bitch

Maya:Queen

Sasha:Better bitch

Yvette:Rhys handle your man!

Angel:I hate this

Zer0:Jack needs to stop

Zane Flynt:Im not drunk enough  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Rhys Yes has sent a picture*

Rhys Yes:omg guys help!!

I hate this:omg I don't need to see this Rhys!

Rhys Yes:sorry!!

I hate this:but anyways wear your black dress that I brought you!

Rhys Yes:I don't know...what if he thinks that's odd?

Better bitch:oh honey I'll cut his dick off if he says or does anything to make you feel like shit

Rhys Yes: Sasha no!!

Bitch:I'll help

Rhys Yes:Fiona!!

Queen:anything to help a fellow sister out

Rhys Yes:Omg please no 

Rhys handle your man!:I'll get the body bag

Rhys Yes:hhhh 

I hate this:black dress red heels?

Rhys Yes:fine but help me

I hate this:let's go lesbians! 

Queen:never ever say that to me again

I hate this:sorry


End file.
